Truth or Lies
by anime-rox97
Summary: My story of Full Moon Wo Sagashite is about Mitsuki Kouyama who wanted to become a singer but her grandmother hates music so she isn't letting her go to the audition. So she gets help from Dr. Wakaoji and she sneaks out.


" I don't believe it, why can't my grandmother just let me do the audition. I know she hates music but that doesn't mean if I become a singer she has to be included with music. I know, i'll ask Dr. Wakaoji to take me to my audition."

So she went and got the phone to call Dr. Wakaoji to see if he would take her to the audition.

" Hello, can I be put through to Dr. Wakaoji please? Thanks."

" Hello this is Dr. Wakaoji, I won't be able to talk for long because I have an operation that I need to get to soon. How can I help you?"

" Dr. Wakaoji, it's Mitsuki."

" What's wrong, is your throat hurting again? You should be perfectly healthy now from the operation you had on your throat."

" No doctor everything with my throat is fine, and again thank you for making me a healthy 11 year old girl."

" It's okay, I was just doing my job for one of my patients. But for someone like you the daughter of my best friend I will do anything to make sure their dear Mitsuki grows up to follow in their footsteps."

" Well that is actually the reason I have called you." said Mitsuki, " I have a singing audition to become a famous singer but grandmother wont let me go because she thinks she will loose me through music like she lost my mum and dad through music." paused Mitsuki.

" Well, if your grandmother doesn't want you to become a singer then you can't go to the audition to become a singer." replied Dr. Wakaoji.

" But it's my dream to become a singer! If I don't become a singer then I don't know what I will do with my life, and if I do become a singer then I will know what my parents went through as singers."

" Well your mum wasn't a singer it was just your dad who was a singer. He was in a band with some if his high school friends, and believe it or not, but one of those friends was me."

" What, you were a singer with my dad! And if my mum wasn't a singer then what did she do when my dad went on tours?"

" Your mum came with us on tours. She was like the band manager."

" Why did the band break up?"

" The band broke up when your dad found out that your mum was pregnant with you. Your dad thought that the traveling for your mum wouldn't be good for how she was pregnant so he quit and they left town. This was so that they could come here to Japan which was their dream place to live because the night after our very first concert which was in Japan your mum said to your dad, ' When we have a child we should move here to Japan because it is where me and you have always wanted to live and it will be a very good place to bring up a child.' and your dad agreed with her, and a while later your mum became pregnant with you, and she was only a teenager that just became very sick like you were but she didn't want the operation from the scar it would leave."

" Wow, and that's why I want to become a singer so I can do something that my parents have done."

" But you can't go to the audition your grandmother won't let you."

" Dr. Wakaoji, that's where you come in."

" What do you mean Mitsuki?"

" You're going to take me to the audition. And I am going to sing the song my dad wrote, called Myself."

" What! Okay then, and that's a really good song to sing. But can you sing?"

" You will see when I audition. I want you in the room when I am singing."

" Okay."

So when it came to the day of the audition Mitsuki was very nervous and wanted some kind of miracle to happen for her before she leaves to go to the audition. SUDDENLY, out of her wall came a death spirit called Takuto. Mitsuki was very scared at this point and then to make it even worse another death spirit called Meroko came out of her wall aswell and started yelling at Takuto telling him to slow down because she couldn't keep up with him. Then suddenly mitsuki said,

" Please stop yelling my grandmother might hear you and I will get in trouble."

Then Takuto and Meroko just paused and looked at Mitsuki and Meroko said,

" Oh no! She can see us, this is so bad, so bad."

" Calm down Meroko, we will just wipe her memory before she tells anyone."

" No no, please don't wipe my memory!" begged Mitsuki.

" Great one Takuto she heard you and she is probably even more scared of us now."

" Okay, I just have one question. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

" I'm Meroko, and i'm Takuto. And together we are Green Onion Romin The Avengers Of Death."

" Green Onion Romin The Avengers Of Death?"

" Yes, that's us. And we are here because you only have a year left to live."

" What! I only have a year left to live?"

" Takuto, you weren't meant to tell her that, now look at her."

" What do you mean I have one year left to live? Is it because of my throat? Because I..."

" Yes, it is because of your throat." Interupted Takuto.

" But I had an operation on my throat to make me a healthy 11 year old girl not even a week ago. I got out of hospital 2 days ago and today I am going to my singing audition."

Then Meroko's phone rang.

" Oh, it's the boss. Hello, Meroko speaking. Okay, yes, WHAT! What do you mean our assignment has been cancelled? Okay, I understand. Yes sir, bye."

" What did the boss have to say?"

" The girl was right, she is healthy now. So our assignment has been canceled, she is going to live a long life. And the boss wants us to come back right away."

" Okay, well lets go. Sorry to have bothered you Mitsuki, good luck at your audition."

Then Meroko and Takuto left. Mitsuki didn't know if she should believe what had just happened or if she should think it was a dream. But then she got interupted with her thoughts because Dr. Wakaoji walked into her room and said,

" Hey Mitsuki, are you ready to go to the park?"

" Okay." said Mitsuki but she was a bit confussed, and when they got in the car Dr. Wakaoji said,

" The park was a cover up for the audition, it is what I told your grandmother so she would let me take you out for the whole day. So after your audition we will go get some ice-cream."

" Sure." said Mitsuki happily.

Suddenly she just forgot about everything that she had seen in her room and started looking foward to her audition, but she was also very nervous but she knew that as long as Dr. Wakaoji was there with her she would be perfectly fine.


End file.
